Systems that measure analytes in biological fluids, as exemplified by the determination of glucose in blood, typically comprise a test meter that is configured to receive a biosensor, usually in the form of an analytical test strip. Because many of these measurement systems are portable, and testing can be completed in a short amount of time, patients are able to use such devices in the normal course of their daily lives without significant interruption to their personal routines. For example, a person with diabetes may measure their blood glucose levels several times a day as a part of a self management process to ensure glycemic control of their blood glucose within a target range.
There currently exist a number of available portable electronic devices that can measure glucose levels in an individual based on a small sample of blood. A test strip is inserted into a test strip port of the meter, which includes a test strip port connector that mechanically and electrically engages the inserted test strip. To initiate an assay of a sample, a person is required to prick their finger using a lancet or similar device and provide a blood sample onto the test strip. Test strips oftentimes may be difficult to manipulate by users due to the small size and geometry of the test strips and limitations in the manual dexterity of some users. The user needs to properly apply a sample onto a specified area of the test strip such that the applied sample enters a sample chamber wherein an assay sequence is undertaken electronically by the meter. It is important for the electrical connections between the meter and the test strip to remain clean and unimpeded by contaminants, such as sample fluid. Fluidic interference from the sample will cause the electronic circuitry to misread the analyte concentration of the provided sample and can also affect the working life of the test meter. Hence, proper electrical engagement and communication between the test strip and the analyte meter will be insured if fluid ingress from the sample or other contaminant is prevented from entering the meter through the test strip port connector. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a test meter that includes features to block or otherwise prevent fluidic ingress.